Email communications are a common form of communicating between groups of people in social and business environments. In certain environments, it is quite common for an email user to receive numerous emails in a given period of time (e.g., over a 24 hour period). For an email discussion between multiple users, long email threads can develop with different people providing different insights into the discussion. This can lead to a cluttering of email in a user's mailbox both from an information overload perspective and also a storage perspective. In addition, in certain instances, the asynchronous nature of email communications can hinder the progress of a discussion for a particular issue.